Life In Lyrics
by Anniebanney
Summary: Sariah loves music, loves normality and hates being Number 9. She's quite happy with her life until 4 and 6 meet and turn everything upside down. Now the numbers don't matter and everyone's in danger. Who will survive? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't despair, you can't give up_**  
**_They'll hunt us down, they'll catch us up_**  
**_We can't stop now_**  
**_We won't stop now_**

**_

* * *

_**

I have song lyrics running through my mind, always the same ones, words of encouragement willing me to keep going, not to give up and give in. They're after me, I know that, but that doesn't mean that they have to find me.

I love music, it's a thing from Earth that I'd miss if I ever had to return to Lorien. Earth music has a certain quality to it that Lorien music could never grasp; Ayla, my Cepan says that Earth music is just noise and that the music on Lorien may have been simpler but it had a certain beauty and meaning that musicians on Earth would never understand.

I'd been lying on my bed listening to music for hours now, my iPod being the best friend I'd ever had. With my iPod on I could close my eyes and take myself far away, forget about the Mogodorians hunting me down, baying for my blood, forget about the family that had perished on Lorien and the friends I'd had to leave behind time and time again. With my trusty iPod I could be normal, whatever that meant.

I opened my eyes slowly, wary of the bright rays of the setting sun streaming through my window. It was July in the South of England and for British weather it was surprisingly warm; it had been thirty degrees plus for over a week now, the Government were considering a hose pipe ban as they were worried about water supplies running low. Of course on Lorien this had never been an issue, the Lorien people were not wasteful Ayla had told me, we only used what we needed which is why Lorien had been so prosperous.

I sat up and sighed, turning off my iPod and putting it on my bedside table. I looked at my small alarm clock, 8:38pm. Too early for sleep, too late for training. I went downstairs to find Ayla and found her sitting at the kitchen table, her tired brown eyes were completely fixed on the laptop screen in front of her; I could tell she was reading from the way her eyes darted from left to right and back again. She looked up as I approached before carrying on with her reading.

She was always surfing the net, looking for any sign that the Mogodorians might be close to finding us. We'd been lucky so far, managing to stay in some places for years at a time, we'd been at our current location of Farnborough, Hampshire for nearly two years. Some would call us foolish to settle for so long in one place, to make bonds and commitments; we simply saw it as fitting in and staying off the radar. Ayla said that surely the Mogodorians would look for people going missing every few months and new people springing up as others disappeared. Wouldn't that be more of a give-away then staying put?

Our house wasn't the largest but it was in a quiet area which is what we always looked for, I couldn't train if we were overlooked by nosey neighbours. Our kitchen was a perfect square with the small wooden table in the centre and two white chairs either side. There were counters and cupboards in a C shape along 3 walls with a large window above the sink directly facing the door. The fridge stood to the right of the door, squeezed into a space between the last counter and the wall.

I walked to the fridge and looked at the many covered dishes that Ayla always kept in there, peeling back the tin foil on the more suspicious looking dishes and recoiling in disgust when I discovered that most were covered in furry green mould.

"Oh that's just disgusting!" I pulled out the mouldy dishes and emptied the contents into the bin before putting the dishes into the sink.

"Mmm?" Ayla glanced up at me frowning,

"Why do you let the food go off? It's rank! It's like you try and hide it by covering it with the foil instead of cling film. Do you ever bother to check the stuff in here?" I stuck my head back in the fridge to examine the rest of the food and to try and find something edible.

"It's not my job to clean out the fridge, Sariah, my job is to look after you," she stood up, closing the lid of the laptop down before coming to see what I was talking about.

She peered into the bin, wrinkling her nose at the smell, "OK, I see what you mean, it is pretty disgusting. I always thought it was a good idea to just cook loads and store them, that way we can both just grab what we like between training, obviously my idea wasn't so good," she looked rather disgruntled that her revolutionary idea had been a complete flop.

"It was a good idea," I pulled a bowl of mac and cheese out of the fridge and popped it into the microwave which sat next to the fridge, "just maybe next time we should check the food more often and eat the old stuff first," I smiled at her, tucking my long blonde hair behind my ear and going to find the washing up gloves.

"I'll do that," she walked to the sink and grabbed the gloves from the cupboard under the sink, "you eat your dinner, we've got a long day of training tomorrow and you'll need a good night's rest. Pass me that hair clip on the table would you?"

I stepped over to the table and found the brown hair clip, passing it to Ayla as the microwave announced that it was finished. I opened the door of the microwave to let the bowl cool for a few minutes before I removed it. Leaning against the counter top I watched Ayla twist her shoulder length brown hair up onto her head and secure it with the clip.

I sighed and reached for my bowl of mac and cheese, as my hands closed around the bowl a pain like I'd never felt before shot through my skull, it was like my head was being ripped apart. I screamed letting go of the bowl and clutching my head as I fell to my knees, at the same moment the charm around my neck began to heat up and glow. I could hear Ayla yelling at me asking if I could hear her, but I was in too much pain to respond with anything but more screams. The glow from my charm was so strong I could see it clearly through my closed eyes, I could feel myself falling and then the world turned black.

**AN: I'm just a fan, I don't own any rights or anything. (I hope this will do as a Disclaimer) Please feel free to read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Let's play a game of Russian roulette  
I'll load the gun, you place the bets  
Tell me who will make it out alive_**

_

* * *

_

I could sense someone was standing over me, I guessed it was Ayla but I couldn't hear her saying my name anymore, my ears were ringing and my head was killing me. I let out a groan as I rubbed my eyes, my arms feeling like lead. I opened my eyes to an explosion of colour, everything seemed so fresh and new, the colour was hurting my eyes it was so bright.

This wasn't the kitchen, squinting my eyes I looked up at the figure. The figure that wasn't Ayla. I gasped as realisation hit me, the figure, with the faint human features and rasping breath was a Mogodorian. Had this been the reason for the pain, that they'd finally found me? Had the pain that had coursed through me been the end of my life? No, it can't have been because I'm alive now.

The Mogodorian was facing away from me but I could see it in profile and I wondered if it knew that I was still alive, how long it would take it to realise and finish the job. I was trying to work out where I was with the least amount of movement possible, trying not to draw attention to myself when the Mogodorian turned in my direction. I froze, knowing that it would do me no good, that it had seen me moving. I waited for death to claim me, for the Mogodorian to unsheathe the glowing blade it carried at its side and plunge it through my heart.

I screamed as the Mogodorian walked towards me, knowing the end was here, I was still screaming when it walked past me, showing no interest in me at all. I promptly stopped screaming and started wondering what on earth was going on.

How had I got here? Why had the Mogodorian showed no interest in me? My vision had cleared now allowing me to get a good view of my surroundings, I sat up slowly and looked around, fully aware that it could all have been part of a plan. I appeared to be in the middle of some kind of woodland fire, there were lots of trees on fire and many that had already burnt up. The dancing yellow and orange flames cast shadows in the darkness making me paranoid that I was being watched.

Ignoring my protesting muscles I got to my feet, looking around cautiously before I took my first step. The fire from the smouldering trees gave everything an orange glow and allowed me to see the path of destruction that the Mogodorians had caused. Walking slowly in the direction the Mogodorian had gone I strained my ears for any sounds of life, my superior hearing picking up muffled voices in the distance. I picked up the pace slightly, wishing to see who the voices belonged to and what had happened here.

As the voices grew louder I noticed my heartbeat increasing, after all this could still be a trap, my steps slowed to a creep as I tried to stay as silent as possible. I peered into the darkness, noticing that the trees were beginning to thin and I was approaching a clearing. I stopped and squinted further into the darkness, trying to find the source of the voices.

It appeared there were five people huddled around a heap on the floor, I could feel the sadness in their voices and the lingering feeling of death in the air. I crept closer, keeping to the tree line and still trying to avoid being seen or heard; I still did not know if these people would mean me any harm. I stopped when I reached them at the other side of the clearing, a strange glow had appeared in the middle of their group and I wondered if they might know of my presence after all.

The glow allowed me to see that the group was made up of two girls and three guys, all of them appeared to be covered in soot and blood. I studied them all one by one, starting with the two blonde girls; one seemed to hold herself much higher than the other as if she was stronger than the other girl. The other girl appeared to be terrified whislt trying to portray to others that she was fine. I wondered why she needed the facade.

The three guys were all very different, the first was shorter than the other two and rather scrawny looking, he looked sad yet elated at the same time. The next was huge, obviously built for playing American football, his dark hair which I assumed was normally carefully styled was a mess with ash and leaves and his eyes were wide and fearful. The last was the one that intrigued me most, the strange glow seemed to be emitting from him but I could see no torch or other source of light. His blonde hair was matted with blood and ash from all the fires and his eyes were full of sadness as he looked down on the body that lay at his feet.

He bent down to be closer to the body, a chain around his neck glinting in the light, catching my eye. His chain was similar to mine, long and silver with a circular charm hanging from it. This confused me, these charms were only given to the nine that had escaped, where had he managed to get one? I watched as he slowly glided his hands above the body, the light moving with his hands. No! The light was coming from his hands! How was this possible?

"John, we have to go, Six is badly injured," the scrawny boy said to the blonde with the glowing hands. Six? I must have heard wrong.

"I can't leave Henri. He was more than just my Cepan, he was like a father to me," the blonde boy looked up at them all each in turn.

"Four, we've got to go, we can't bring him with us," the strong blonde girl was slightly hunched over, as if she were in pain. I frowned to myself, Cepan, Four and Six? These are things I shouldn't be hearing unless...

I stepped out of the shadows, not caring about hiding anymore, studying the chains around "Four" and "Six's" necks. They were like mine. And the body on the floor was Henri, Four's Cepan! Ayla had spoken of a man named Henri, she had spoken to him on the flight from Lorien, they had discussed which names they should take when they landed, she'd told me how he'd expressed in the name Henri. And now he was dead.

I was now fully visible and charging right into the group but no-one seemed to notice, they paid me no attention at all, as if I were invisible. I began to shout at them, to get them to notice, but still they carried on with their conversation. Why did their voices sound so echoed? My vision began to swim as I tried to concentrate on their conversation, I stumbled and fell and for the second time all I could see was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**_What a shame_**  
**_We all became, such fragile broken things_**  
**_A memory remains just a tiny spark_**  
**_I give it all my oxygen_**  
**_So let the flames begin_**

_

* * *

_

Consciousness had reached me again, out of the dark I could see the light and I knew that this time, I was in the kitchen, that it was Ayla standing over me. Her worried voice finally picked through to my brain, calling my name, trying to get me to respond. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, for the second time that day colour flooded my vision, temporarily blinding me. For the second time that day my ears rang and my body screamed at me not to move.

I could feel the cold of the tiled kitchen floor on the back of my arms and the way my pink and white checked shirt clung to me. I could feel wetness on the back of my head and wondered whether it was sweat or blood from where I had fallen.

My vision was slowly beginning to come back to me, the blurs of shapes and colours were fast becoming clearer and clearer. "What happened?" I managed to croak. Why was my throat so sore?

"Oh Sariah! There was all this light from your charm and you wouldn't stop screaming, even when you fell you screamed and screamed. Don't try to move for a minute, you hit your head pretty hard," I could see that she'd been crying and that she was as white as a sheet, it must have scared her half to death.

"How long was I out for?" She was crouched next to me, her fingers were gently pressing on certain points on my head and neck, checking that I hadn't seriously damaged anything I guessed.

"Not long, only ten minutes but you were twitching and screaming a lot, it was awful Riah. What on Earth happened?" Her fingers stopped probing my head and neck which I took to be a good sign that I hadn't seriously hurt myself. I guessed it was sweat I could feel running all through my hair and down my neck.

"I don't know. One minute I was getting dinner and the next I was in agony and I woke up in some woods. Can I get up now, this floor isn't comfortable."

"Yes, of course, we'll go to the lounge, you can lay on the couch and we can talk about this in more detail," she stood up and offered me her hand. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes before taking her hand. She gently pulled me to my feet before hugging me tightly and leading me carefully to the lounge.

Our lounge was situated directly across the hall from the kitchen, it ran the entire length of the house and was filled with brightly coloured squishy chairs for reading and comfy leather reclining couches. It had a large bay window at the front of the room and a set of doors at the back leading to the garden. Large bookcases filled much of the space as well as a large flat screen TV situated in a corner of the room, many DVD's were scattered around on the floor in front of the TV.

I lay myself carefully across the black leather couch, putting a squishy red pillow behind my head to prop myself up so that I could talk to Ayla. I looked at her as she went back into the kitchen, she still looked worried, I heard the tap run and guessed that she was getting me a glass of water, for which I was grateful. She returned and handed me the glass, which I gulped down like I'd been living in a desert, before taking a seat on the couch opposite mine.

"So, you said you woke up in some woods, do you know where?"

"I don't know, everyone had an American accent so I'm guessing somewhere in America."

"Everyone? You saw people? Did they see you?" She seemed shocked to hear me mention that I'd seen people.

"Yes, there were people, five of them and...and Mogodorians too," I looked away as I mentioned the Mogodorians, not wanting to see the horrified look on her face.

"Mogodorians!" She stood up in what I assumed was partly shock and anger, "explain, now!"

"Ok Ok! Sit down and I'll go through everything with you," I shifted myself to a slightly more comfortable position and waited for Ayla to sit down again before launching into what had happened.

I went over everything, from waking up in the woods, my apparent invisibility, seeing the other five, Henri and the fact that I'd been watching Four and Six together. Ayla stayed silent through it all, I guessed she was saving all of her questions until I'd finished.

"So I was just running to them when everything started going blurry and I ended up back in the kitchen," I concluded, my voice had gone croaky from all the talking. I looked up at Ayla, noticing that her face was blank, this surprised me seeing as I'd told her of the death of one of her old friends and the fact that I'd been within touching distance of a Mogodorian, Four and Six.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She looked me straight in the eye, an expression on her face that I'd never seen before and therefore couldn't place what it was. "It's two things really."

"I don't quite understand," I was puzzled, I could think of one thing, but two?

"You've gained another Legacy! Oh Riah don't you see! Visions! What you have just experienced was a Vision! Oh this is quite a rare one too, I'm so proud of you!" She looked so elated even though I clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"But I thought visions had to be of the future?"

"No Riah," she laughed at my lack of knowledge, "with the right training we can make it so that you get Visions of the past, present and future. What we have to work out now is whether your Vision was past, present or future," she frowned slightly, her good mood slightly dampened by the task ahead.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I sighed.

"Oh! I know!" Her face lit up as she got up and dashed to the kitchen, she returned a minute later, laptop in hand, "you said that in your Vision you were in some kind of woodland fire in America. I'll just do some searching on the net over the next few days and when it shows up on the net we can work out when it was and thus working out when your Vision was," she looked at me triumphantly, her hands already flying over the keyboard.

"Ok, but you're forgetting about the other thing," I said quietly, she looked at me blankly so I carried on, "Four and Six were together Ayla, that means the charm's broken. It means I'm an easy target now. Whenever that Vision was, that's what it was showing me, we need to find the others and soon."


End file.
